


【翻译】如果我们的世界够大，时间够多

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, featuring minor appearances by the other avengers, kind of? maybe?, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 娜塔莎花了五年时间领导复仇者联盟留下来的人，感受着肩上世界的重量。卡罗尔花了五年时间在太空中，试图把宇宙联合在一起。但是在这两者之间的某些时刻，她们开始探索——只是一点点——本可能发生的事情。【这部同人涵盖了终局之战中五年的空档，通过卡罗尔和娜塔莎的眼睛看到的一些小片段】标题取自安德鲁 · 马维尔的《致他羞涩的情人》。
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 卡罗尔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [world enough and time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125900) by [pagans_in_vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagans_in_vegas/pseuds/pagans_in_vegas). 



**我认为你又躲藏起来了**

**当整个世界都已疲劳入睡**

**你在抽泣，我也是，我也是**

**我认为你又躲藏起来了**

**你没必要告诉我事情缘由**

**你在抽泣，我也是，我也是**

**——Hiding, Florence + the Machine**

* * *

卡罗尔 · 丹弗斯不知道她是否真的喜欢复仇者的基地。

斯塔克和他的妻子永远地离开了，剩下的复仇者们分散在世界各地，各自处理各自的问题，这里很安静，太安静了，只有罗杰斯和罗曼诺夫留了下来，住在这个曾经充满生机的庞大而复杂建筑里。空气中弥漫着一种沉重的感觉，每当她走过这座建筑物时，都会有一种沉重的感觉压迫着她的胸膛——那是曾经在这里工作过、曾经在这里生活过的人们的记忆。现在已经灰飞烟灭的那些人们。

她一生的大部分时间都在深太空旅行，从一个星球穿越到另一个星球，独自去到任何需要她帮助的星系。她习惯了太空带来的孤独，习惯了在她周围空旷的太空柔和的嗡嗡声中寻找安慰，知道她周围几英里内没有任何人，她是安全的，她是孤独的。

她不习惯这座建筑物阴暗处挥之不去的影子。

她不喜欢这样——这使她神经紧张。

时钟在角落里继续滴答作响，她不安地盯着天花板，紧握着厚厚的棉质毯子，回忆着在下面会议室的屏幕上面的单词，责备地眨着眼睛看着她。

**玛丽亚·拉姆博——失踪**

**莫妮卡·拉姆博——失踪**

**尼古拉斯·约瑟夫·弗瑞——失踪**

卡罗尔坐了起来，重重地叹了口气，推开被子。她闭上眼睛，看到了那些她发誓要保护却失败了的人们的脸，那些因为她不够好而失去的人们。

不足以及时阻止灭霸。

当她站起来的时候，硬木地板使她双脚冰冷，她在意想不到的寒冷中颤抖，推开门，溜进走廊。外面漆黑一片，非常安静，她径自走向厨房，打开电视，哪怕只是为了听到另一个人的声音环绕着这地方。

如果再让她一个人再多胡思乱想一秒钟，她可能会发疯。

她转身关上自己房间的门，皱起了眉头。她隔壁房间——罗曼诺夫的房间——有一道亮光，房门微微开着，她停下来再次侧耳细听时，她只能听出最微弱的低语声。

**有人陪总比一个人躲在厨房里好** ，她想，然后轻轻推开门。随着纸张的沙沙声，她看到了一个匆忙缩小窗口的笔记本电脑屏幕，然后罗曼诺夫转向她，支起眉毛。

“睡不着？”

“是的，”她把罗曼诺夫把文件推到桌子上的动作当做一种无声的邀请，蜷缩在她旁边的沙发上，下巴压着膝盖。“你知道吗，我一直在想‘如果’。”

另一个女人沉默着，但是她点头表示理解的同时脸色因为同情变得柔和起来。

“如果我来得更快些，如果我第一次在这里帮助阻止灭霸会怎么样……”她重重地叹了口气，用手抚摸着头发。“也许 **我** 应该在这里，阻止这一切的发生。”

“嘿，别——丹弗斯，这不是你的错，好吗？”罗曼诺夫伸手摸了摸她的膝盖，然后抽身离开。“你那时不 **知道** 。”

**我本应知道的** ，这是她涌到她嘴边的争辩。 **我本应在这里，我本应该保持对情况更高的关注** ，她想说，但是罗曼诺夫凶狠的眼神马上按下了她的反驳。她闭上嘴巴，发誓她可以看到另一个女人的嘴唇微微抽动，似乎很满意。

她看着罗曼诺夫放下笔记本电脑，然后把它扔到报纸上，谈话中有一阵短暂的停顿；卡罗尔皱着眉头，既是因为沉闷的撞击声，也是因为内疚的煎熬。

“不好意思，我——你忙吗? ” 她准备离开，但罗曼诺夫摇摇头，招手让她坐下。

“我也睡不着。”

卡罗尔不知道该说什么，因为“我很抱歉”或“我懂”似乎不太适合在他们经历了巨大的损失后说——半个宇宙化作了灰，弗瑞不在了，朋友和家庭消失了，还有一个因为恐惧、悲伤和愤怒瘫痪的世界，只因为她们 **不够好** 。她亲眼看到了基地外的网上论坛和游行，人们示威抗议，要求知道为什么复仇者联盟会如此失败，怎么会输得这么惨，她看着罗曼诺夫，想知道她是如何默默忍受着这一切的。

“你知道吗? 我们需要喝一杯。”

罗曼诺夫突然离开，于是她从安静的沉思中挣脱出来，直到罗曼诺夫拿着一个瓶子回来，瓶塞“砰”地一声被打开。

“我不会喝醉，”她提醒另一个复仇者，但还是拿起提供的酒瓶，狠狠喝了一口——

然后呛住了。

这种液体一路烧过她的喉咙烧进她的胃，以一种她 **很久** 没有体验过的方式温暖着她。

“阿斯加德精酿，”罗曼诺夫边说边小心翼翼地喝了一口，然后又喝了一口。没过多久，她们就醉醺醺地开心起来。卡罗尔被复仇者过去的一些壮举彻底地乐了一番。

“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，”当她终于再次控制住自己的嘴时，她听到自己说道，罗曼诺夫懒洋洋地低头斜望着她。

“那是我的名字，别乱叫。”

“自作聪明的家伙，”她吐了吐舌，只得到一个翻白眼的回复，”听着，如果我们要一起工作——”

她伸出手，身体没动，手在罗曼诺夫的脸上挥舞，罗曼诺夫一脸茫然，缓缓地抓住她的手。

“嗨，我是卡罗尔·苏珊·简·丹弗斯，但你应该叫我卡罗尔。不是丹弗斯，不是苏珊，不是简，只是卡罗尔。”

罗曼诺夫回应她的握手，嘴唇弯曲成一个被娱乐到的笑容。卡罗尔满意极了。

“嗨，卡罗尔。叫我娜塔莎。”

**娜塔莎。这是个好听的名字** ，她迷糊地想着，再次伸手去拿瓶子，差点从座位上掉下来。 **这名字很适合她。**

然后—— **哇，这酒真** 烈。

（第二天早上醒来，除了这一刻她什么都不记得了。）


	2. 娜塔莎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在快闪事件发生九个月后，史蒂夫-娜塔莎这个不可动摇的团队开始崩溃。

**那些朋友不在身边的夜晚**

**当你眼见某人离去之时**

**那些你渴望某个人的夜晚**

**黎明时分 我与你在一起 一同醒来**

**——Those Nights, Bastille**

* * *

娜塔莎第一次看到史蒂夫离开去参加一个互助小组会议的时候，她有点抓狂，那时距离大屠杀已经过去六个月了。

“你要去哪儿？” 她越过罗迪三天前送来的一叠文件，漫不经心地问；他们在外面没什么可做的，所以他们全天24小时都待在建筑里，直到厨房里的补给越来越少时才离开。在外面扎营的暴徒几乎都消失了，但是再次冒险到外面去的想法并没有特别吸引她，尤其是当那些阴魂不散、悲痛欲绝的面孔围绕着她让她痛苦地想起她失去的家人时。但是史蒂夫来了又走，她忍不住想知道是什么吸引了他的注意，似乎又给了他一些目标。

他停顿了片刻，手放在门把手上。“小组见面会，你要来吗? ”

她眨了眨眼睛—— **什么小组？什么见面会？** 她并不知道复仇者曾经召集过一次聚会，直到他解释——

“这是一个互助小组。为了那些……失去一切的人。为了那些努力向前看的人。”

娜塔莎久久没有移动——她感到的第一件事就是愤怒，紧接着就是背叛，因为他怎么能这样呢？在他们失去了所有的朋友和家人不到一年的时间里，他怎么能做到这一点呢？他怎么能开始向前看呢？她没有意识到自己已经从座位上站了起来，把桌子上那堆文件摇摇欲坠地打翻在地，直到她看到史蒂夫慢慢地、小心地走向她，举起了他的手。她的咖啡杯倒了，在冰冷的大理石地板上摔得粉碎，里面的东西洒得到处都是，但是他们都忽略了这些混乱。

“小娜……”他开口，但是她先愤怒地喊了起来。

“你—— **你怎么敢** ？” 她咆哮着，满意地看到他稍稍后退，“我们失去了一切。所有的一切！ 你怎么能看着我的眼睛，告诉我你已经向前看了呢？”

“因为我没有，”在她再次打断他之前，他争辩道，“但这个世界在某些地方必须这样做，小娜，我的工作就是帮助他们向前看。”

木头桌子吱吱作响，然后在她的手指下裂开，她强迫自己松开紧握的手，尽管愤怒在她的血管里流淌。

“我们还有工作要做，”她的声音冰冷而坚硬，“其他人可能会向前看，但我们 **不能** 。我们必须把他们带回 **家** 。”

史蒂夫倦怠地用手捂着脸。“小娜，我们已经用尽了所有的办法。”

“直到他们回来之前，我们的工作还没有结束。”

“我的工作一直是帮助人们——那些幸存者。” 她可以看到他正在迅速失去耐心，他开口继续，但随后又闭上了嘴，低头看了看手表。“我要走了。如果你愿意，你可以跟着去，如果不愿意——”

门在他身后啪的一声关上了，带着他的结束语。

她坐回椅子上，看着周围的一团糟，把头埋进手里。

* * *

娜塔莎一生中从未感到如此孤独。

几个小时前，史蒂夫从互助小组会议上回来了，但是他们争吵的记忆一直萦绕着；他们简短地点了点头，互相问候，然后回到各自的房间过夜。她茫然地盯着自己的书，一句话也没看进去，直到她感觉到沙发的变形，有人坐在她身边。她的手本能地摸向她的武器，然后臭氧的气味击中了她，她立刻认出了新来的人。

“不错的书？” 卡罗尔·丹弗斯邪邪地笑着看向她，尽管她的心情很糟糕，她还是忍不住回以笑容，几乎立刻放松了下来。看到另一个女人让她精神大振，娜塔莎把她的小说放在一边，已经开心了起来。

“我没有很集中注意，”她坦承，让书掉在地上，而她微微转身面对卡罗尔。“很高兴再次见到你。”

“回来的感觉真好，”卡罗尔认真地告诉她，倾身向前，把娜塔莎拉进一个快速的拥抱。在正常情况下，她不会接受一个她几乎不认识的人的这种亲密接触，但是现在她从中得到安慰，当她退开的时候感到有点羞愧，因为她的视线模糊，眼里充满泪水。

卡罗尔紧紧地握了握她的手。“我需要快速洗个澡，然后我就回来，好吗？”

“快点？” 娜塔莎低声说，一反常态的需要关注——倒不是说她会承认这一点。但是她被困在建筑里太久了，只有史蒂夫一个家庭成员陪伴；她感到莫名被卡罗尔吸引，只想在卡罗尔离开之前尽可能多地和她呆在一起。

卡罗尔的脸因为理解和同情而柔和起来，“我会的。”

当卡罗尔再次出现在她的房间时，她已经准备好了，这一次，卡罗尔身上带着草莓味沐浴露的香味；卡罗尔对着床头柜上的一瓶酒露齿而笑（托尔的礼物），爬上床，紧挨着娜塔莎，把自己的小腿搭在她的小腿上。

娜塔莎并不介意，她只是举起杯子轻轻碰了碰卡罗尔的杯子。

“敬我们。”

她听到卡罗尔默默低哼着表示同意。

“敬我们。”

**TBC**


	3. 卡罗尔

**天界的语言也无法描述我心中的感觉**

**词语变得苍白无力**

**所以我高声喊出**

**从前尚未知晓的语言**

**——All This and Heaven Too, Florence + the Machine**

* * *

卡罗尔认为， **娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫有一种令人心痛的美，特别是当她把头发放下来的时候。**

这一次，她们在共处的时间里小心翼翼地悠着点，因为上次卡罗尔来的时候，她们从宿醉中清醒；她们（还没有）没有喝醉，只是一点舒适的醉意，卡罗尔审慎地研究着放松下来慵懒地靠在床上娜塔莎。她既不愚蠢也不是瞎子，她认得出有魅力的女人——但娜塔莎并不像她在太空旅行中的一次放纵。

她认为娜塔莎应该比一次放纵更好的。

谈话暂时中断了一会儿。

“我在上楼的路上碰到了史蒂夫，”卡罗尔开口，她并没有错过娜塔莎转过身来正视自己时僵硬的样子。“他看起来很不高兴。”

“我们吵了起来，”娜塔莎叹了口气，喝干了杯子里剩下的酒。“他 **放弃了** ，卡罗尔。他只是——向前看。”

卡罗尔仔细斟酌着她接下来要说的话。她身上冷酷、合乎逻辑的部分——她的克里部分——告诉她，他们 **必须** 向前看。随着宝石被摧毁，化为尘土，没有任何可想得到的方法让所有人起死回生，而为不可能的事情纠结是在浪费时间和精力。但她看着娜塔莎的眼睛漂到一张装裱起来骄傲地展示在她床头柜上的照片上——娜塔莎几乎要消失在相框边缘，旁边有一个年轻的红发女孩，卡罗尔认为她是他们团队的其他成员——她感到一阵同情和悲伤在内心深处产生共鸣。

她也失去了家人。

“跟我说说她们，”她柔和地说，娜塔莎愣住了，眼睛向上对上卡罗尔的目光，然后又看向别处。“我从没见过她们，小娜，但她们对你很重要，我……我想认识她们。即使只是通过你说。即使我可能永远见不到她们。”

有那么一会儿，卡罗尔怀疑自己是不是做得太过火了，越过了界限，因为娜塔莎仍然坐在那里，僵硬、沉默、一动不动，目不转睛地盯着握成拳头的双手。她张开嘴要收回她的话并道歉，但令她惊讶的是，娜塔莎对自己摇了摇头，然后先开口说话。

“这么长时间以来，我一直努力不去想她们。” 她的声音小而柔和，卡罗尔看着她，她能看到眼泪从她脸颊上流下来。她控制不住自己——她本能地伸手去擦眼泪，但娜塔莎抢先一步，用毛衣的袖子遮住了脸。“如果我假装什么事都没有，事情就容易多了。假装我睡醒起来明天她们就会在这里。”

卡罗尔明白，因为她也如此，全身心地投入到她的工作中，这样她就不会再纠结于自己失去了什么——但是她突然想到，当她有索伦和她的女儿可以倾诉交谈的同时，安静、谨慎、沉默寡言的娜塔莎一直 **独自** 承担着失去的一切。

她在床上快速滑过去，小心翼翼地把手臂搭在娜塔莎的肩膀上，当另一个女人没有把她推开时，她把她拉近，把她的脑袋抱在怀里。她的T恤领子被泪水湿透了，但她并不介意——她让娜塔莎紧紧地贴着她，娜塔莎对她的信任让她有些敬畏，也很感动。

几分钟后，娜塔莎挣身出来，揉着眼睛，倾身拿起照片，然后靠在卡罗尔的身边，用大拇指抚摸着对着镜头微笑的脸。

“你不必——”卡罗尔开始说，但娜塔莎摇了摇头。

“我想——我 **想** 这么做。”

她看着她，娜塔莎的嘴唇勾起一个小小的笑容，已经半迷失在她的记忆里。

“她的名字曾是—— **是** ——旺达……”（注1）

* * *

第二天早上，卡罗尔发现自己被（强行）从厨房拖到了基地的地下室，和娜塔莎躲在斯塔克的实验室里。

“我有东西要给你，”她承诺过，而现在卡罗尔在桌子边缘摆着腿的同时（她想，如果斯塔克看到她们如此轻率地对待他的实验室设备，他会不会大发雷霆），娜塔莎把她的通讯系统嵌进她的制服里。

“我可没有斯塔克这么厉害，”娜塔莎低语，再次弯下腰到卡罗尔的手腕处。卡罗尔感到一缕缕浅金色的头发掠过她裸露的皮肤，她不得不忍住一阵颤抖。“但是——这个应该可以。”

她发出胜利的咕哝，后退一步欣赏自己的杰作；卡罗尔因为两人之间新增的距离而感到一丝失望，但她把失望推到一边，试验性地弯曲她的手腕——新的斯塔克技术给她的制服增加了些她不习惯的重量，但她很快就会习惯的。

“试试看，”娜塔莎鼓励她，仍然坐在凳子上；卡罗尔听从了，在她的通讯系统屏幕上轻敲。这个设备立刻激活了，屏幕闪烁着熟悉的蓝色光芒，然后一个小小的声音从嵌入她衣服的扬声器里传出来。

**“你好，卡罗尔·丹弗斯。我是外星人（注2），是人工智能星期五的一个分支，经过重新设置专门协助你在太空的旅行。”**

卡罗尔快速地吸了口气的同时笑了起来。“卧槽， **成功了** 。”

“你不必听起来这么怀疑，”娜塔莎低吼着回答，但她也在笑，卡罗尔知道她没有被冒犯。

“你当然 **得** 叫他外星人。 ”

“ **外星人，给家里打电话，** ”（注3）娜塔莎轻柔地引用，卡罗尔提问式地挑起一边眉毛。

“如果这只是你想让我和你保持联系的方式，罗曼诺夫，你可以直接说出来，免得这么麻烦。”

卡罗尔以为娜塔莎会翻个白眼，或者嘲弄地笑她——但娜塔莎只是耸耸肩，倾身向前，手指轻轻地环绕着卡罗尔的左手腕，玩弄着嵌入她制服里的新技术。

“嗯，是的，”她开口，“我没有多少朋友了，所以——如果你能偶尔报到一下就太好了。”

卡罗尔柔和了下来，对此表示理解，因为在快闪事件发生后，她也没有多少朋友了。她伸出右手放在娜塔莎的右手上，迅速地捏了捏。“我会尽力的。我保证。”

娜塔莎朝她微笑，那种温暖而明亮的微笑使她的心在胸膛里紧绷。

“好。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文为Her name was – is – Wanda...
> 
> 注2：E.T.
> 
> 注3：E.T., phone home，该引用出自经典电影E.T.


	4. 娜塔莎

**亲爱的 我发现你有点疲倦了**

**那就把烦心事先放一边 好好休息一下吧**

**你可以闭上眼睛**

**你什么都不用做 只需要听我唱歌**

**——Orpheus，Sara Bareilles**

* * *

娜塔莎在卡罗尔一进入地球大气层的时候就发现了她。

她是墨黑的夜空中突然出现的一束光，她是最闪耀亮的流星，遮掩了其他一切景象，她的飞行路线转向建筑塔，光线逐渐变大。她飞向娜塔莎。

自从将近一个小时前结束的与星云和火箭的电话会议后，娜塔莎就一直在复仇者塔顶上踱步等待着；当看到卡罗尔的飞行轨迹从天际线边飞下来时，她忍不住露出灿烂的笑容。她再次睁开眼睛的时候，卡罗尔就站在她的面前，周身光线闪烁着，然后消失，让她们都陷入到黑暗之中。

然后难以置信的是——卡罗尔 **蹒跚不稳** 。

娜塔莎冲向她，抛开所有的镇静和礼节搂住另一个女人的腰，扶着她，让她保持平衡。她转向卡罗尔问她是否还好，她有没有受伤了，但是她脸上的表情有点吓到了她，娜塔莎沉默了。

她见过卡罗尔单手把一艘宇宙飞船带回地球然后看起来精神焕发，连头发都不乱一丝。她见过她一头冲进去迎面对抗灭霸，泰然自若——但现在，她看起来筋疲力尽， **无精打采** 。她的脸和制服上覆盖着灰尘和煤烟，还有一种粘糊糊的亮绿色液体（娜塔莎 **真的** 不愿意去想它是从哪里来的），她棕色的眼睛耷拉着，眼神暗淡无光。

“卡罗尔？”她首先打破了沉默，另一个女人完全倚在她身上，让娜塔莎在额外的重量下微微摇晃。

卡罗尔因为她的声音微微歪了歪脑袋，娜塔莎因此喘息着呛住了——卡罗尔的太阳穴上有一道参差不齐的伤口，危险的接近眼睛，一直到下巴，仍在滴着蓝色的血。她伸手检查，但是卡罗尔急忙把头从她那试探的手指上挪开。

“我会没事的，”娜塔莎听到她低语，但她的声音柔和而含糊不清，很难让人对她的话有信心。她紧紧抓住卡罗尔，轻轻地把她带下楼梯，回到她的卧室——终于有一次她为史蒂夫选择回到他在布鲁克林的公寓过夜而松了一口气。看到卡罗尔这个样子，让人揪心，她是如此渺小而脆弱，这使娜塔莎奇怪地对她有种保护欲，她不希望任何人在这种情况下撞到她。

娜塔莎帮她躺上床，卡罗尔因此泄出一声痛苦的喘息——娜塔莎短暂哀悼她刚换好的床单，但很快又回到手头上的任务来。她放在床头抽屉里的急救箱终于派上用场了；卡罗尔在床上小心翼翼地看着她，她飞快地跑到隔壁浴室，拿着湿毛巾和脸盆又跑了回来。

“看着我，”她命令道，卡罗尔默默遵从了，允许娜塔莎弯下腰，轻轻擦拭她的伤口；卡罗尔紧咬着的牙齿深深吸了一口气时，娜塔莎同情地皱了皱眉。“我已经尽量温柔了，好吗？”

让她松了一口气的是，出血似乎已经止住了，肌肉似乎已经开始自己愈合起来了。伤口不需要再多加关注，所以她拧干毛巾，擦着卡罗尔的脸，洗去了她卷进的战斗中留下的痕迹，接着她的手指抚摸过她的眉毛，然后是脸颊，最后是下巴。卡罗尔闭上眼睛，脑袋靠向那温柔的爱抚，完全地敞开着，放松，信任，娜塔莎的心在颤栗。

“你吓到我了，”她低声说，拇指划过颧骨；卡罗尔睁开眼睛，看到光芒在深褐色的眼睛里重新恢复，娜塔莎稍稍放心了一些。

卡罗尔坏笑起来，她几乎忍不住翻白眼——她的脸微微抽搐着，这个动作拉扯着她仍在愈合的伤口——然后反驳道，“如果你认为我看起来很糟糕，你应该看看另一个家伙。”

“我就当你像往常一样，带着你发光的手一头冲了进去，拯救了世界。”

这本来是个调节气氛的玩笑话，但它有着相反的效果，让卡罗尔完全清醒了过来。她坐起身靠在床头板上，笑容消失了。

“我没有。”

有那么一会儿，娜塔莎以为自己听错了。“什么？”

“我没有救他们，小娜，”卡罗尔重复着，没有看她的眼睛，她的声音满是凄凉，而娜塔莎的肚子里因此有什么东西狠狠地攥住了她，“我去晚了。克里人找上他们的速度太快，他们甚至没能发出求救信号，等我从这里返回的时候，他们已经死了至少一天了。”

娜塔莎还记得索科维亚和尼日利亚，她还记得那种无辜性命的重担压在肩上的感觉。

“我追捕杀害他们的成员——我卷入了一场又一场的战争将近30年，这是我第一次真正乐于 **杀死** 一个人。但这并没有改变什么。那个小村落里的每个人都死了，男人，女人，甚至 **孩子** ……为什么——为什么我们还在战斗，娜塔莎？为什么我们必输的情况下还要坚持战斗？”

一个长长的停顿，娜塔莎仔细斟酌着她的话语，想起了克林特在更好的时间，更好的情况下曾经告诉过她的话。

“我们为希望有个更美好世界而战。”

她听到卡罗尔叹了口气，然后抽了抽鼻子。

“我已经战斗了 **这么** 久。”

“那就休息吧。” 娜塔莎收紧了搂着卡罗尔腰的手。不考虑这种情况下，像这样把卡罗尔·丹弗斯紧紧地抱在身边，让她有种奇怪的珍贵感，她不曾想要放手。“现在休息，然后 **明天** 我们可以继续战斗，好吗？”

她不试着争论这点充分说明了卡罗尔的疲惫，她只是轻哼表示同意，把脑袋埋进娜塔莎的脖颈处，寻找着娜塔莎非常乐意提供的安慰。

她模糊地记得，在她被交给克格勃之前，她妈妈给她唱过一首古老的摇篮曲。

“Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, 

Баюшки-баю. 

Тихо смотрит месяц ясный 

В колыбель твою. 

Стану сказывать я сказки, 

Песенку спою…”

（“睡吧，我亲爱的宝贝，

乖乖睡，入梦乡。

明月静静地

在摇篮里看着你。

我会开始讲故事,

唱支歌；

你闭上眼，做个梦

乖乖睡，入梦乡。”）

卡罗尔微笑着，安静地低语，“好听，”尽管她的呼吸渐渐慢下来，紧绷的身体慢慢放松。

娜塔莎控制不住自己——她身体前倾，嘴唇印上卡罗尔的太阳穴，留下一个短暂而飞逝的吻。

**TBC**


	5. 娜塔莎

**你像只蜂鸟在我脑海盘旋**

**萦绕在我梦**

**汝来自异世**

**沉没于吾海**

**——Wolves Without Teeth, Of Monsters and Men**

* * *

“快闪”两年后，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫成功重建了自己的日常生活。

她醒来后就沿着通往复仇者营地的小路开始慢跑，并借此机会确保他们周边环境的安全。然后是咖啡（黑咖啡）和早餐（她从厨房里找到的任何吃的），同时她查看早上的新闻，继续前一天晚上被推迟的工作。然后是芭蕾和射击，直到她有心情吃午饭。每个月的最后一个星期五，她都会主动在晚餐前与团队的其他成员进行每周电话会议。

史蒂夫不久前已经搬出了复仇者基地——他说如果他住得离幸存者近一些，他会更容易继续帮助他们，但是他还是会顺道过来强行把她拖出去吃饭。 有时女武神会出现在她门口口，带着礼物（酒精），声称她是“索尔派来确保你还活着的” ，她们最终不可避免地一起喝醉，第二天早上总是因此后悔。 罗迪特意来拜访她——即使只是几个小时——只要他有空就把他最新的报告送来，甚至星云和火箭都在不得不再次飞走前快速绕道回地球拜访她。

所以即使她独自一人住在这个庞大笨重的建筑里，总是有一大群人来打招呼——而娜塔莎并不愚蠢，她知道史蒂夫可能把他们都安排在某个时间表上，以确保她不会因为工作太耽误以至于无法照顾自己。

但是卡罗尔——卡罗尔是未知的。她承诺只要有时间就会出席他们的会议，交换消息，随时向他们通报银河系其他地方发生的任何事情，但娜塔莎可以用手指数出她参加会议的次数。她回地球的次数也同样很少，自从卡罗尔上次回来后的12个月里，她只回了地球一次，跟进一个她参与的任务线索。然而，尽管因为卡罗尔的屏幕仍是一片空白，所以她内心深处有些失望，但娜塔莎 **理解** ，因为卡罗尔曾经向她解释过时间流逝是不同的，特别是在宇宙深空，当她忙于处理事情的时候，她很容易意外错过电话，但是仍然——

她想念卡罗尔。

她为卡罗尔担忧——比她对其他队员的担忧要多得多——整段该死的没有联系的时间里，她不知道她是否安全，不知道她还好吗，不知道她是否像娜塔莎想她一样地想娜塔莎。

她不太清楚另一个女人是如何如此迅速地深入她的内心——她花了好几年时间才学会如何信任克林特，以及后来她团队中的其他复仇者，但是不知怎么的，卡罗尔出现在了基地里，像太阳一样明亮而活泼，娜塔莎不禁被她吸引住了。在她所有的虚张声势、自信和昂首阔步之下，她有 **柔软** 的地方；当她谈起她的教女和她过去在地球上的生活时，娜塔莎看到温柔的微笑在她的脸上悄悄绽开，她没有来由地想，如果她是让她露出那种表情的人，那会是什么感觉。

她的笔记本电脑发出一声安静的 **叮当声** ，她心烦意乱地伸手点击屏幕左下角不断向她闪烁的“一条新信息”图标。

“从莫拉班出发的路上遇到了丹弗斯。”

娜塔莎立刻认出了星云的信息：简短、切中要点，没有火箭喜欢用来润色他报告的那种冗长、杂乱（通常是无关紧要的）的故事。她翻出了他们不断扩大的银河系地图，浏览了星球描述（一个多山的、荒凉的星球，只有封闭的本地居民，对任何外界联系形式持敌对态度），然后把注意力转回到了笔记的其余部分。

“她仍然无法与地球取得联系，但是她希望我们传个话，告诉我们她很好，她将在一个地球周内回来。火箭和我还在跟进我们早些时候的线索，如果有什么发现，我们会及时通知你。”

她瞥了一眼坐落在书架上的日历，然后一时冲动，抓住日历在上面做了个记号，试图平息胸中已经升起的兴奋，努力抑制不受控制的微笑。

她永远 **不会** 承认，但是：

她已经开始为见到卡罗尔面而倒计时。

* * *

窗外有一道刺眼的光线让她匆忙站起来，冲向通往屋顶的楼梯，当她推开门的时候，卡罗尔已经着陆了，她身上的白光已经开始消失。娜塔莎用评判的眼神打量着她——她看起来很累，但是她在微笑，所以她放松了一点。

卡罗尔 **没事** 。

“嗨，”她开口，卡罗尔跑完她们之间的距离，把拉她进入一个拥抱。

“嗨。”

她们不情愿地分开了，仍然眉开眼笑地看着对方。

“太空怎么——”

“你还——”

她们同时开始开口，卡罗尔哼笑出声，她们停下来互相挥手示意对方继续。

“太空怎么样？”

“嗯，”卡罗尔耸了耸肩，胳膊搭在娜塔莎的肩膀上，她们朝厨房走去，娜塔莎的心扑通扑通跳着。她的手指和卡罗尔的交缠在一起，而她轻轻地捏了一下，作为回报。“还行。”

“只是‘还行’？” 她轻轻问，卡罗尔朝她微笑着，棕色的眼睛柔软而温暖。

“嗯，这肯定比不上 **回家** 。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：《星球大战》的粉丝们可能会认出这颗行星的名字莫拉班。(我“借用”了行星的名称和描述，它确实是SW正剧中一个多山而荒凉的星球。)


	6. 娜塔莎

**我突然感受到从未有过的勇气。**

**这究竟是怎么了？**

**我为何会有如此感受？**

**我能不能让时间在此刻停留？**

**能不能抱住你，抱紧你？**

**——All About Us, He is We ft. Owl City**

* * *

有时候，娜塔莎认为卡罗尔是个难以置信的、分散注意力的存在。

除了史蒂夫频繁的打扰，她已经习惯了一个人生活——她有自己的日程安排，以确保基地保持正常运转并且适合居住，而总是有另一个人在身边，这让她稍微偏离了自己的节奏，但她喜欢这样。

她喜欢自己不是唯一一个住在塔里的人，有人和她开玩笑，和她聊天（星期五擅长很多事情，但是进行适当的谈话并不是其中之一）。她 **特别** 喜欢能在闻着新鲜食物气味的早上醒来——从门缝里传来厨房里新出炉煎饼和培根的香味。

她 **不** 喜欢的是，在两天的时间里，卡罗尔成功地钻进了她意识的最深处——即使是在不同的房间里，她们各自全神贯注于自己的事情，她也能敏锐地意识到她在塔里的存在，不断地催促着她，把她的注意力从她应该做的事情上引开。

她们今天在休息室一起工作；娜塔莎蜷缩在大沙发的一端，专注于火箭的最新报告，卡罗尔四肢伸展地躺在另一端，双脚靠在咖啡桌上，无所事事地翻着电视频道。屏幕上新闻播音员的喋喋不休分散了她的注意力，使她的注意力不再集中在纸上的文字上——当另一个女人关掉电视，打着无聊的哈欠把遥控器扔到咖啡桌上时，她正要让她关掉电视。

卡罗尔曾经向她坦承，她从来不善于休息，不善于静坐，也不善于只是简单地 **放松** ——她在军队中度过了半生，她的整个存在都是为了行动；娜塔莎半希望她能离开房间去释放一些停不下来的能量。当卡罗尔只是把腿收起到胸前，下巴托在膝盖上，转过身来面对她时，她感到很惊讶。

“你在盯着我看，”娜塔莎说，但卡罗尔处变不惊。

“那是因为你很漂亮，”她微微歪头，向娜塔莎大大地笑了笑，娜塔莎忍不住也回以笑容。有时候卡罗尔让她想起了小狗——聪明、乐观、充满活力而且——

**等等，什么？**

她的大脑需要额外的一分钟来处理卡罗尔的最后一句话，但是它最终处理完毕时，她感觉周围的一切都嘎然而止了。她不得不放下手中的文件，睁大眼睛，目瞪口呆地看着她。她心里有一部分疑惑她是不是在开玩笑，但卡罗尔的眼睛是温暖的，娜塔莎除了深处的真诚其他的都看不到。

”卡罗尔——”

“这是事实，”她轻声地说，在沙发上慢慢向她靠近，娜塔莎感到自己僵住了，不安和兴奋在内心交战，把她固定在原地。“我能吻你吗？”

卡罗尔现在倾身靠近她，娜塔莎可以感觉到她的呼吸贴着她的肌肤，温暖而坚定，她伸手抚摸卡罗尔的头发作为回应，然后把她往下拽，拉近她们之间剩下的距离。

卡罗尔·丹弗斯第一次吻她的时候，娜塔莎感觉自己已经死了，升入了天堂。

黑寡妇不是什么害羞的处女——她以前吻过别人，当然也操过别人，但是第一次和特别的人分享这一时刻的感觉让她过去的一切都黯然失色。即使闭上眼睛，她也能感觉到卡罗尔无处不在——手指缠绕在她的头发上，另一只胳膊搂着她的腰把她拉得更近。她的嘴唇柔软而温暖，尝起来像是今天早上她们喝的咖啡和卡罗尔 **总是** 用的润唇膏的混合物。

这是一个快速的吻——一个非常 **纯洁** 的吻，但当她们分开的时候，卡罗尔在对她微笑，她的脸颊涨得通红。

娜塔莎觉得自己从来没有这么漂亮过，于是她倾身向前，再次吻了卡罗尔。

她感觉到卡罗尔用舌头追寻着她的下唇，发出了一声安静而惊讶的喘息——卡罗尔对此发出了一声安静的呻吟，这声音回荡在她的身体里，直达娜塔莎的核心，为已经燃烧得很高的火焰浇油使其燃得更旺，直到她确信它会变成地狱吞噬她俩。她的整个世界都缩小到她面前的女人身上；她唯一能感觉到的就是舌尖上卡罗尔甜美的味道，还有即将来临的雷雨天氛围环绕着她，然后她的手从发间滑到腰间，卡罗尔拉着她让她跨在她的大腿上。

她们分开为了呼吸空气——两人都在沉重地喘息着，这一次，卡罗尔抬头看着她，眼中带着一种近乎敬畏的神情，好像她是什么 **非凡** 之人，而现在娜塔莎是脸红的那个人，于是她错开了眼神。

“你真 **漂亮** ，塔莎，”卡罗尔低语，她伸手捧住娜塔莎的下巴，轻轻用拇指划过她是颧骨，而娜塔莎无法对这个新绰号提出抗议。

**像这样成为某人爱慕的对象** ，她想， **真的很算有点什么** 。

对她来说身体上的亲密接触并不陌生——她在红房间的时候，她们被告知性只不过是一种货币形式；在她当间谍的时候，它只不过是她武器库中的另一件工具。但卡罗尔拥抱她的方式，柔软而温柔，就像娜塔莎是一件珍贵的东西，如果她抱得太用力就会分离崩析……这是不同的。

**好的** 那种不同。

她把额头抵在卡罗尔的额头上，自从失去家人以来，这是她第一次感觉到心灵的裂缝在自我愈合，尽管只是一点点，但她不再感到那么的孤独。


	7. 娜塔莎

**即使砖墙之下**

**爱也在缝隙中绽放**

**即使光明已逝**

**爱也在向太阳伸手**

**正是爱让世界旋转。**

**——Anais Mitchell (lost Hadestown lyrics)**

* * *

_自从她上次拜访地球后，看着卡罗尔返回太空是娜塔莎认为她不得不做的最艰难的事情之一。_

_那天下午，她们终于谈论了这个，当时卡罗尔蜷缩在床上，把娜塔莎搂在怀里。这是一次亟需的但也苦乐参半的谈话；考虑到卡罗尔的首要任务是回到太空，安抚快速增长的动荡局面，而娜塔莎觉得她唯一的责任就是监督剩下的复仇者，直到地球至少恢复到表面上的正常状态，她们一致认为，开始任何类似正常的浪漫关系对她们和依赖她们的人来说都是不公平的。_

_“我们现在什么也不做，”娜塔莎坚定地重申。_

_“没错。”_

_”我们只是朋友——”_

_“真的很喜欢对方的那种？” 卡罗尔的打断让她大腿吃了一击，但娜塔莎还是点头表示同意。_

_“是啊，直到……”_

_“对。”_

_这个不言而喻的承诺横在她们之间——虽然没有承认，但是她们都明白。这只是几年的时间，直到这个世界能够正常运转，不再需要她们时刻关注。尽管如此，每当她们坐在一起工作或看电视的时候，卡罗尔还是依偎着娜塔莎，娜塔莎强迫自己停止过度思考，让自己享受这一切——拥抱和印在她头顶轻柔、快速的吻紧，以及一切家庭气氛的事情，直到卡罗尔不得不离开。_

_这一次，史蒂夫来了，他是来送卡罗尔的——他给了她一个快速的拥抱，安静地说了声“祝你好运” ，然后退开。卡罗尔把她拉近，娜塔莎在她的肩膀上轻轻地、谨慎地吻了一下。_

_“注意安全，”她喃喃地说，卡罗尔从未如此的紧紧地搂住了她的腰（非常轻微），然后退开了，她的每一个动作都清楚地表明了她的不情愿。_

_她一直站在屋顶上，看着那个小光点在远处渐渐变小，然后消失在云层中。_

_“这是怎么回事？” 后来史蒂夫在厨房里堵住了她，问道，“你和卡罗尔之间。”_

_她耸了耸肩，“没什么。” 让她松了一口气的是，他放弃了这个话题。_

_除了并不是没什么。_

_卡罗尔的狗牌，两半被小心地焊回在一起，藏在她的衬衫下面，靠近她的心脏。_

_这不是没什么。_

_这是点什么。_

_这意味着_ 一切。

* * *

书房门上传来轻轻的敲门声，她吓了一跳，本能地伸手拿枪。她看到来访者的时候，枪已经上了膛，准备就绪。尽管枪口正对着她的脸，来访者仍然毫不在意——她只是微笑，然后伸出双臂。

“想我了吗？”

**卡罗尔** 。

娜塔莎收起格洛克，她的手因为急促而笨拙。

椅子哗啦一声倒在地上，她跳过桌子，匆忙中差点打翻了咖啡杯；她一跃穿过房间，然后跳向仍然站在门口的那个人，用双臂搂住她的肩膀，这时她听到了一声柔和的“哦”作为抗议。

“我就当做这是想的意思了 ，”卡罗尔低声说，娜塔莎感到自己被从地上抬起来转了一圈，惊讶地尖叫了一声。她开玩笑地拍了拍卡罗尔的胳膊，局促不安地动了动，直到另一个女人把她放下来。 她没有放手，而是把娜塔莎拉得更近，娜塔莎让自己沉浸在温暖熟悉的拥抱中。

直到这一刻，她才意识到自己有多么想念卡罗尔——但是现在她回到了自己的怀抱，她不认为自己可以很快再次离开她。

“你回家了，”娜塔莎终于呼出一口气，踮起脚尖，轻轻地吻了一下卡罗尔的下巴，然后把头靠在脖子上，深深地吸了一口气——她特别喜欢卡罗尔刚从太空回来时闻到的味道，地球的气味紧紧地附着在她的衣服和头发上，使娜塔莎想起即将来临的暴风雨，带来滚滚的云层、闪电和雷鸣。她认为这很适合她。“我不知道你要回来。”

“我只是路过，”卡罗尔把她们的手指交缠在一起，娜塔莎感觉到她又在头顶落下一个吻。“决定过来给你个惊喜。”

有那么一小会儿，世界上的一切都是对的。

**TBC**


	8. 卡罗尔

**搭乘这艘即将沉没的船缓缓归去**

**或许我们还有机会挽回**

**你可以做出选择 让我听到你说愿意**

**你会做出选择**

**——Falling Slowly, Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová**

* * *

大屠杀四年后，卡罗尔·丹弗斯 **精疲力竭** 。

在过去的一年里，她一直在银河系中不停旅行，试图保持和平，帮助各个星球继续前进，保护当地居民免遭伺机而来的太空海盗的侵害——这是一份很棒的工作（ **可敬的工作** ，玛丽亚喜欢这么说），但有时是吃力不讨好的，而且经常累得筋疲力尽，她现在想做的就是蜷缩在一个角落里，睡一觉，缓解过去几个月来肩膀和背部的疼痛。她的力量可能赋予了她超越任何其他人类的力量和耐力，但是她身体所经历的无休止的战斗带来了伤害，当外星人嘟嘟地告诉她地球终于出现在她的雷达上时，她发出了一声沉重的、宽慰的叹息。

无论她在浩瀚虚无的宇宙中旅居了多久，地球永远是她的 **家** 。

她所有美好的回忆都是在这里留下的：她的小家庭，只有她，玛丽亚和莫妮卡，第一次独自驾驶她的F-16战斗机，看着她的教女长大，跟随她们的脚步，成为空军最优秀的飞行员之一，而现在——

现在，还有她和娜塔莎在一起的时光。

她接近复仇者联盟基地，看到一个小小的红发人在屋顶踱步，已经在等着她的时候，她脸上的微笑变成了咧嘴笑。

* * *

至少在吃完早餐收拾完厨房之前，不会有工作相关的谈话，这是一个不言而喻的约定。

娜塔莎带着歉意的微笑去了一间较小的会议室，她在卡罗尔脸颊上快速地吻了一下，喃喃地说着她需要留意一下最近突然爆发的宗派暴力事件；三个小时后，卡罗尔在那会议室发现了她，娜塔莎仍然怒视着屏幕，试图把世界上支离破碎的政府变成某种形式的秩序，手抓住了头发。

“嘿，”她打破了沉默，娜塔莎发出一声长长的、沉重的呻吟，然后把椅子向后倾斜，与她双目对视。“想休息一下吗？”

娜塔莎眨了眨眼，然后用手捂着脸，显得疲惫不堪。她没有任何口头的回答，只是轻轻地耸了耸肩，然后她身体前倾，把前额轻轻地撞在桌子上，一次，两次，三次，然后卡罗尔认为这就够了。她用双臂搂住娜塔莎的肩膀，用手指拨弄纠结的红发，娜塔莎没有反抗——她放松下来，投入到拥抱中，卡罗尔在她的太阳穴轻轻落下一吻时，她微微地笑了。

“你想谈谈吗？”

短暂的停顿过后，娜塔莎耸了耸肩。“不。不是很想。”

卡罗尔同情地皱了皱眉头。“这么糟糕吗？”

她只听见一声叹息，她搂紧了娜塔莎，把脸埋在她的头发里。她们在这样的时刻各自对世界的责任沉重地压在她的肩上，几乎无法承受。她现在想做的就是蜷缩起来，和娜塔莎一起在床上度过这天剩下的时间，狂看一季卡罗尔不懂但娜塔莎 **热爱** 的电视喜剧（她不止一次威胁卡罗尔，如果其他复仇者听到任何有关这件事的一个 **字** 她就会干掉卡罗尔），但索伦最后给她的消息沉重地压在她的脑海里。

**我们需要你回来，卡罗尔。克里人越来越无情，他们不仅仅是在追杀我们，现在——我们已经侦听了这个区域所有行星的信息，乞求帮助。我知道这要求有点过分，但你是唯一能阻止他们的人。**

她忽略了娜塔莎问她的问题，摇了摇头，强迫自己回到当下——也许以后会有时间来烦恼来担心，把这个消息告诉娜塔莎。“对不起，你说什么？”

娜塔莎看到她不寻常的注意力不集中，扬起了一边眉毛。“让我们休息一下，你有什么想法？”

“我不知道——出去，散散步，做人们通常和她们的女朋友做的事情——”

“哦，那么我们现在正式成为女朋友了？” 娜塔莎的声音轻快而戏谑。卡罗尔露齿而笑作为回应，但是她眼里没有笑意，娜塔莎立刻清醒了，仔细打量着她。“卡罗尔？”

她还没来得及阻止，真相就从嘴里说出来了。“我又要走了——明天。”

娜塔莎一动不动。

“对不起，塔莎。”

卡罗尔看着娜塔莎蜷缩着身子，保护性地把膝盖抵在胸前——她绿色的眼睛看着自己时，那双眼睛是如此深邃，满是痛苦和悲伤，她无法抑制住自己胸中涌起的罪恶感。

“才过了两天。”

“我知道。”

“我以为我们会有 **更多** 时间。”

她听到娜塔莎的声音颤抖着，最后的词语破碎，然后她从椅子上一跃而起，扑进卡罗尔的怀里——卡罗尔勉强抓住了她，两人都摔倒在地。

“小娜，”她平静地开口，但娜塔莎只是紧紧地搂住卡罗尔，更牢靠地抱住她，仿佛永远不想让她离开，所以卡罗尔闭上眼睛，在她的太阳穴落下一个抱歉的吻，把娜塔莎安稳地抱在怀里，让她的温暖安慰着她，哪怕只是一小会儿。

**我很抱歉，娜塔莎** ，她想，心痛而疲惫，放在桌子上的时钟滴答作响，不断提醒她在地球上剩下的时间不多了。 **我也以为我们会有更多的时间。**


	9. 卡罗尔

**让我能留下点回忆**

**握紧我手 就像我们还是恋人的时候**

**我们如何写下结局对我来说至关重要**

**因为倘若我不再爱上别人**

**——All I Ask, Adele**

* * *

_她们决定躲在复仇者基地的起居室里度过最后一天，两人蜷缩在沙发上的毯子里，电视在背景里安静地播放着。_

_“你确定吗？” 卡罗尔早些时候问过，她知道娜塔莎已经好几天没有真正离开塔楼了，但娜塔莎点点头，把身子紧紧靠在卡罗尔的身边。_

_“我只是想和你待在一起，”她平静地承认。“只有我们两个，没有别人打扰我们在一起的时光。”_

_咖啡桌上散落着他们的中餐外卖剩菜，没有人想起来要收拾；电视上播放着一部俗气的浪漫喜剧，已经因为她们安静的谈话而被遗忘。食物和酒精混合在一起，让人头晕目眩，周围保护性气泡让外面的世界远离她们（哪怕只有一会儿），这些都消除了她们之前的所有压力。娜塔莎微微发出哼哼的声音，四仰八叉地躺在沙发上，头枕在卡罗尔的膝头，卡罗尔用手指抚摸她的头发。_

_“我们应该搬到一起住，”娜塔莎突然开口，抬起头看着卡罗尔的眼睛，见此情景，卡罗尔不得不忍住嗤笑的冲动。她看起来很可爱，头发乱糟糟的，裹在一件超大号的毛衣里，这件毛衣肯定是她从卡罗尔的衣橱里偷来的——倒不是说她会告诉她。_

_“塔莎，整栋楼都是我们的了。”_

_“不，我的意思是，”她含糊地挥了挥手，卡罗尔勉强躲开了挥舞的手掌，差点被打到脸。“等这一切都结束了。我们可以买一套公寓，就我们两个人住。我们可以每天早上互相醒来，每天晚上一起入睡——那会很棒的。”_

_“是啊，”卡罗尔停顿片刻后低声说。_

_二十多年来，她一直是一个孤独的战士，一个漂泊在太空中的流浪者，从一个星球到另一个星球，她从来没有让自己考虑过安定下来，更不用说找到一个她可以永远回到那人身边的人。她的生活无常：她到达一个新的星球，尽可能地帮助别人，然后继续生活——她可以用手指数出她认为是“朋友”的人的数量。这是一种冰冷的生活——一种孤独的生活，一种她已经认命要永远这么过下去的生活，但是——_

_现在她开始考虑了：一个永久的家，一个永久的归宿。_

_她发现自己也很喜欢这个主意。_

* * *

第二天早上卡罗尔从床上爬起来的时候，外面还是一片漆黑。打磨过的木地板在她的脚下冰冷，她伸出手去拿挂在椅子后的制服时，她不得不忍住颤栗。床单发出的沙沙声告诉她，娜塔莎也醒了，她转过身来。

“你不必——”

娜塔莎用睡眼惺忪的一瞥打断了她的话。“我不会让你不辞而别的。”

太阳还没有完全升起，天空是沉重的墨黑蓝色，但是卡罗尔可以看到东方微弱的粉红色光晕。她脚后跟晃了晃，突然不愿意离开，但是索伦需要她——宇宙需要她——尽管她渴望留下来，永远把娜塔莎抱在怀里，但她知道她不能再拖延离开的时间了。

“嗯，”娜塔莎轻轻地开始说，伸手把卡罗尔的手握在手里，两人手指交缠。“我想我们该说再见了。”

她的嗓音里带着种终结的感觉，卡罗尔因此皱皱眉，所以她快速地捏了捏娜塔莎的手表示安慰，然后手掌向上搂住她的肩膀，拉她进入一个拥抱中。娜塔莎把自己融进她的身体，头埋在卡罗尔的下巴下方，卡罗尔在她头顶落下一个吻。

“不是永久的，”她凶狠地承诺着，微微退开，额头靠在娜塔莎的额头上。

“不是永久的，”娜塔莎附和道，眨眼掩饰眼泪，而她再次遇到卡罗尔的目光时，她那双绿色的眼睛温柔而毫无戒备，这使得卡罗尔的心因为已经充满了思恋而疼痛——她甚至还没 **离开** 地球。

**我已经开始想你了** ，她想，然后娜塔莎踮起脚尖，在她的脸颊上轻轻地、留恋地吻了一下。

”注意安全。”

“小娜，你了解我的。”

娜塔莎的嘴唇弯成了一丝最微弱的坏笑。“没错，所以我才告诉你要注意安全。”

接着她的通讯器又发来了一条新的信息，于是这轻松愉快的时刻就消散了。卡罗尔慢慢地、不情愿地退开，直到她靠在女儿墙上；她可以感觉到她的力量的熟悉的温暖舔遍了她的身体，她升上了清晨的天空。纽约的天际线下沉，她冲向头顶的星星，然后慢下来，最后回头看了一眼：娜塔莎——现在只是一个模糊的轮廓，在黑暗中几乎看不见——仍然站在屋顶边，她仰头看着天空，似乎感觉到了卡罗尔的凝视，举起了她的手。

钝痛已经占据了卡罗尔胸部的中心，痛苦渐长——她觉得自己被 **掏空** 了，十分空虚，就像在她的心上有一个娜塔莎形状的洞，她离开而留下了自己的一部分。

她看着那个娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫缩成了一个针点的小小的黑色身影，然后她穿过云层冲向高层大气，又一次失去她的踪影。


	10. 娜塔莎

**只不过又一个寻常夜晚**

**我凝望着高悬夜空的月亮**

**不经意看到一颗流星从天际划过**

**然后不自觉想到了你**

**我轻声唱起一首摇篮曲**

**就在那河畔**

**如果你此刻在我身边**

**我会为你而唱**

**——All of the Stars, Ed Sheeran**

* * *

瓦坎达的天气比娜塔莎预想的要暖和。纽约北部的冬天刚刚开始，她一直很享受气温的下降，直到史蒂夫觉得这是她度假的好时机，让她去非洲。

_（“这对你有好处，”他坚持。“这仍然是出差，所以你不会不工作，但你可以去拜访朋友和老盟友，同时摆脱寒冷。”_

_“我喜欢寒冷，”她抗议道——她是俄罗斯人（或者说曾经是俄罗斯人），但史蒂夫完全无视她，几乎把她逼上了昆式战机，她别无选择，只能默许。）_

她小心翼翼地观察着周围的环境，奥科耶陪着她穿过皇家侍卫队——上一次她来这里时，瓦坎达已经是个战场，满是尘埃、汗水和鲜血。尽管这片土地早已恢复，在她的脑海里，她仍然可以看到发生在她周围的战斗，听到微弱尖叫的回声，她的喉咙深处有一股熟悉的绝望味道。

尽管温暖的非洲阳光照在她的肩膀上，她还是颤栗起来，强迫自己摆脱过去的糟粕。奥克耶的手放在通往城堡的门上时转身瞥了娜塔莎一眼。

“准备好了吗？”

她长长地呼了一口气，然后耸起肩膀。“我们开始吧。”

奥科耶和娜塔莎一起大步走进会议厅，会议厅已经挤满了人——她们走进会议厅时，会场突然鸦雀无声。奥科耶坐在桌首，娜塔莎坐在她旁边，大家都满怀期待地把脸转向她们。

奥科耶点了点头，“我们开始吧。”

* * *

如果说她在会议被解散时感到松了一口气，那就是在轻描淡写。

黑寡妇是间谍，杀手，有时还是超级英雄，但她不是政客——她只是作为复仇者联盟的代表和无偏见的观观察员出席。她看着与会者开始缓慢走出会议室，然后转向奥科耶，她仍然坐在椅子上，背挺得笔直，双手蜷成拳头压在桌子上。

“奥克耶，”她平静地开口，将军转过身来面对她，当她意识到现在只有她们两人在房间时，她稍稍放松了一点。“你——你还好吗？”

“我从来没想过要当政客，”奥科耶沉重地叹了口气，站起身来，走到她旁边的椅子上——这张椅子显然是为了这次会议而空出来的，过去五年里一直没人坐。奥克耶的双手放在椅背上，手指抚摸着凉爽的皮革，然后转过头，正视着娜塔莎的眼睛。

“如果我可以放弃自己的生命只意味着其他所有人都可以回家，我会毫不犹豫地这么做。”

“奥克耶——”

“如果 **你** 可以的话，你不会这么做吗，小娜？”

娜塔莎停顿了一下，想到了旺达、玛丽亚和尼克，也想到了卡罗尔，想到了她们一起计划的未来——想到了她失去了一切，也想到了她 **得到** 的一切。

她意识到自己无法回答这个问题。

* * *

呼叫 **卡罗尔·丹弗斯** ……信号检测……信号连接中。

呼叫 **卡罗尔·丹弗斯** ……信号已接通。

电话终于接通，她的笔记本电脑发出微弱的哔哔声，娜塔莎从床上爬起来，穿过房间来到她的办公桌前，一个全息图开始成形——一个模糊的蓝色轮廓开始闪烁，然后慢慢成型，直到卡罗尔就在她面前，对着她咧嘴笑。

“嗨。”

娜塔莎眨了一下眼睛，两下，然后——“你的头发。”

卡罗尔的齐肩卷发不见了。现在她已经把头发剪短了，娜塔莎有点想念她以前的头发，她特别喜欢当卡罗尔摊开四肢躺在她的大腿上时她用手指梳理头发，但她不得不承认——看起来还不错。有那么一瞬间，她希望卡罗尔在这里，和她在一起；她的手痒痒着想伸出去， **触摸** 她，她不知道那种那种短短的金色短发在她手中的感觉是什么样子。

她看着卡罗尔皱着眉头，自觉地伸出手抚摸着它，“你不喜欢吗？”

娜塔莎用挑剔的目光扫视着卡罗尔的身体——卡罗尔穿着她通常的黑色背心和制服裤子的搭配，娜塔莎能看到她肩膀上和全身上下仍在愈合的伤疤的微弱痕迹。但除此之外，她看起来很好，可能有点累，但其他方面都很健康，所以她让自己放松下来。

“你看起来 **不错** ，”她朝卡罗尔笑着说。

她指的不仅仅是头发。

卡罗尔松了一口气，然后降落到地面，把腿收到胸前。“将军怎么样？”

“奥科耶很好，”娜塔莎含糊地挥了挥手——今天晚上早些时候她已经参加了一个会议，她不想被拖进另一个关于瓦坎达政治的谈话，她对卡罗尔在太空中做了什么感兴趣 **得多** 。“太空怎么样？”

娜塔莎蜷缩在床上，用手托着下巴，看着卡罗尔滔滔不绝地解释她最近卷入的两个外星种族之间的冲突，对着所有正确的地方点头，但她的思绪不断地回到那天下午早些时候她和奥科耶的谈话：

**“如果我可以放弃自己的生命意味着其他所有人都可以回家，我会这么做。毫不犹豫。”**

当她们在一起的时候，这种情况并不经常发生，但是有时候卡罗尔会静静地蜷缩着，用一种恍惚的眼神凝视着窗外，娜塔莎知道她又在想着她失去的家人。每当她谈到她们时，她的嗓音里总带着一种浓厚的喜爱之情——爱，夹杂着对她无力保护她们的悲伤和内疚，娜塔莎的心总是为她而痛。

她明白因为没有 **足够** 的能力去救她们，眼睁睁地看着自己的家人化为灰烬是什么感觉。

她想知道抹去她想起家人时眼中的痛苦是什么样子，想知道当卡罗尔能够再次与玛利亚和她的教女共度时光时，她棕色眼睛笑着温暖而快乐的时候是什么样子。

“ **她们——对我来说意味着——曾经意味着整个世界。** ” 几年前的一个深夜，卡罗尔向她坦承了一切。“ **在塔罗斯、索伦和尼克出现之前，她们是我唯一的家人。** ”

她想象巴基回到史蒂夫身边，那孩子——彼得——回到托尼身边，还有旺达、特查拉和舒里。

“ **如果你可以的话，你不会这么做吗，小娜？** ”


	11. 娜塔莎

**透过神情我看得出**

**你我灵魂经受的苦楚**

**如出一辙**

**那痛苦**

**来自于那道**

**切心之痛**

**我们称之为爱**

**——The Origin of Love, Hedwig and the Angry Inch**

* * *

复仇者塔里安静，黑暗， **寂寞** 。

娜塔莎匆匆走向大厅尽头的会议室，她的靴子在凉爽的大理石地板上发出的敲击声从墙上回荡起来——她被卡罗尔四天前发给她的最新报告耽搁了，她的眼睛一遍又一遍地扫过最后一行（ **“我知道我错过了之前的几次会议，我很抱歉。我这个星期就来。我保证。”** ）她注意到太阳已经下山了，她和其他复仇者的电话会议已经迟到了。

她溜进房间的时候，奥科耶、星云和罗迪正等着她，她用靴子后跟把身后的门踢上；她瞥了一眼卡罗尔指定的空间，屏幕依然空空如也，她试图克制胸中升起失望的痛苦。

**她答应过会来的。**

她怀里抓着的东西滑了出来——花生酱罐子滚过桌面，奥科耶扬起了眉毛；娜塔莎在花生酱罐子掉到地上之前抓住了它。

” **那是** 你的晚餐？小娜——”

“我被耽搁了，”她无视了奥克耶的评论，转向星云。“ 火箭在哪儿？”

“在来的路上。卡罗尔呢？”

**她答应了的。**

仿佛就像暗示一样，她的视野边缘闪现出一丝蓝色——全息影像突然发出一声短促而尖锐的哀鸣，然后卡罗尔站在那里，在她转向大家之前，脸上为她露出一丝灿烂的微笑，然后火箭像往常一样吵嚷着进入了现场，会议开始了。

* * *

“卡罗尔，我们下个月会在这里见面吗？”

“不太可能。”

“怎么，你要再剪一次头发吗？” 火箭反唇相讥，娜塔莎本能地介入，想在这次会面再次失去控制之前把事情平息下来，但是她还没来得及开口——

“听着，毛毛脸。我在关注很大一片区域。地球上正在发生的事情无处不在，在成千上万的行星上都发生着。”

一阵沉默，然后——

“这是个好理由。”

“……所以你可能很长时间都见不到我了，我很抱歉。”

她的话语温柔而充满歉意，即使其他人都在低声表示理解，娜塔莎也知道这些话直指她。她面无表情地看着星云和火箭找借口离开，紧接着是奥科耶，然后是罗迪，罗迪给了他们一个长长的、挥之不去的眼神——一半是关心，一半是好奇，然后他就消失了，留下了她们两个。

娜塔莎把剩下的三明治放下，推开盘子——一种撕心裂肺的饥饿感正侵蚀着她的胸腔，这让她联想到对卡罗尔的思念，突然间，她对剩下的晚餐失去了胃口。

“对不起，”卡罗尔再次告诉她，“我希望——”

“不要，”娜塔莎飞快打断了她，看到卡罗尔脸上闪过一丝愧疚，她感到很后悔。这并不是说她不明白——毕竟卡罗尔和她很像，她们对周围的人和需要帮助的人的责任比她们想要的更重要，只是——

她心痛地想着如果她们不在复仇者联盟中，如果她们不需要肩负起整个世界的重担，她和卡罗尔能有的生活，而希望不能解决任何问题，只会让痛苦变得 **更糟** 。

已经过去 **五年** 了，有时候——在这样的时候——她开始怀疑她们想象中的一起生活是否只是一种狂野的幻想。卡罗尔经常远离地球，陷入远远超出了娜塔莎的想象的太空政治和战争的泥潭，娜塔莎在地球上试图联络她时她经常联系不上；娜塔莎 **总是** 努力赶上报告进度，并协调她团队的其他成员。

自从快闪事件以来的五年里，半个世界仍然是一片混乱，宇宙似乎被卷入了一场永恒的冲突，和卡罗尔一起过上平静普通的生活的想法似乎从未如此遥远。

她的双手在身边紧握成拳头，她强迫自己放松下来。

“这一切什么时候才会结束？”

这本该是一个反问——但她的声音摇摆，在最后一个词破碎，就像被释放的压力阀。甚至在她意识到自己在哭泣之前，她就能感觉到自己的脸颊开始变得湿润，全息图-卡罗尔毫无用处地向前迈了一步，在停下来之前向她伸出手，无助地看着她。

娜塔莎生气地用掌根擦着脸颊——她总是讨厌 **哭泣** ，哭泣让她 **软弱** ，这是她在红房间的日子留下的痕迹，但卡罗尔没有让她藏住这个。她再次伸出手去抓娜塔莎，这一次是触碰，卡罗尔蓝色的手指触碰到她的皮肤时，娜塔莎感到了最轻微的电流刺痛。

“总有一天。” 当她看到卡罗尔的目光时，她那双棕色的眼睛坚定而凶猛。“这一切 **都** 将结束。”

未说出口的话在她们之间的空气中悬着。这一切 **必须** 要结束。

“我想它 **现在** 就结束。” 一阵疲倦涌上她的全身，她瘫倒在椅子上。她 **好几天** 没睡好觉了。“我想——”

“我知道，”卡罗尔安低声安慰，她靠得更近，伸出双手遮住她的手，她的皮肤又有了轻微的震动。“不会永远这样的。”

电话那头传来一声安静的哔哔声，卡罗尔转过头看了一会儿。

“我得走了。”

”注意安全。”

卡罗尔强迫自己挤出勉强的微笑，有那么一瞬间，娜塔莎认为她看到了她 **脸颊上** 最微弱的一丝眼泪。

“我会的。”

接着全息图最后闪烁了一次，然后消失了，留下娜塔莎独自坐在黑暗中，除了幽灵和愿望，还有关于卡罗尔触摸她的肌肤最模糊的记忆作为陪伴。


	12. 娜塔莎

**因为我早已预料到了**

**这不会让一切一帆风顺**

**那么知晓结果意义何在**

**若你无法改变这事实**

**——To be Human, Sia**

* * *

“星云，借一步说话，”所有人都从房间里走出去的时候，娜塔莎叫道——罗迪好奇地回头看了她一眼，但让她松了一口气的是，他没有评论，关上身后的门，朝星云点了点头，单独留下了女人们。

星云靠在墙上，示意她继续。

娜塔莎深吸了一口气，握紧了拳头。寒冷混着对她对“时间劫持”的恐惧——斯科特这么称呼它——威胁着要让她窒息，她强迫自己咽下喉咙里的哽咽；她的声音变稳了，她松了一口气。“灭霸去沃米尔的时候你也在。你知道吗——他说过——”

”我在那艘把他带到沃米尔的飞船上。”星云柔和地纠正了她，她的眼神黯淡，无法读懂。“是卡魔拉和他一起去了这个星球。”

卡魔拉。娜塔莎把目光移开，咬着嘴唇停下来思考。她知道她，在她拓展研究中读到了她，她们在快闪事件之后欢迎新的英雄进入他们的圈子——关于她死亡的数据是简短不确定的，但是她并不愚蠢，她总是善于把两者联系在一起。

其中两人到达了那里，但只有一人——灭霸——活着回来了。

她的胸口一阵恐慌，接着是绝望。

* * *

卡罗尔把膝盖收到胸前，脑袋枕在娜塔莎的肩膀上。

她的手里紧紧地攥着一张照片，照片已经破旧不堪，有点褪色，而且因为长时间把它塞在卡罗尔的制服里而折了角，但娜塔莎立刻认出了照片中的人。卡罗尔仰头笑着，胳膊搭在站在她旁边的年轻女人莫妮卡的肩膀上。

“她是那么高兴，”卡罗尔低声说，她的手指心不在焉地抚摸着那张照片。“你知道吗，她刚从军官培训项目毕业，她很高兴能跟随我们的脚步。”

“你一定很自豪，”娜塔莎小心翼翼地说。她认识卡罗尔已经有一年多了，她看到卡罗尔因为战斗而浑身是伤，经历了持续不断的太空战争而筋疲力尽，但是看到卡罗尔这个样子——混合着自责、愤怒和悲伤——让她感到害怕。她觉得卡罗尔有点像橡皮筋，绷到了极限，马上就要断了。

卡罗尔微笑着，但没有一丝喜悦——她的眼神空洞而麻木。

“我们一度非常自豪。” 然后她的微笑消失了，她用拇指抚摸着微笑的脸，娜塔莎感到一声静静的抽噎，闷闷地抵在她的肩膀上。“她应该还在这里，小娜。”

“我知道，”娜塔莎平静地告诉她。她说不出别的什么，也没有什么能弥补这一点。“我知道。”

* * *

她闭上眼睛，深深地呼出一口气，在她的意识里，她能再次看到所有人——巴基、特查拉和旺达，她的眼睛因为恐惧和惊慌而睁得大大的，她抬头看着娜塔莎，尽管她的膝盖消失了倒在地上，她的身体化为灰尘，在微风中飘散开来。

如果你可以放弃你的生活，把每个人带回家，你会吗？

她咬紧牙关，下定了决心。

我知道该怎么做。

她睁开眼睛去看星云，却发现另一个女人仍然盯着她，她的眼神里充满了理解。

“我很抱歉。”

娜塔莎咽了口唾沫。“我也是。”

不是克林特就是我。没有别人了。必须由我来做这件事。

星云离开时，门咔嗒一声关上了，留下她一个人，她想要尖叫。她一度希望能够失去控制——哭泣，大叫，扯头发，做任何能摆脱胸中积聚的绝望的事情。

只是——太不公平了，她曾经想要的一切，她曾经认为都只是她最疯狂的幻想，就在她的手中，却一瞬间消失得无影无踪。

她的心疼痛着，在她三十五年的生命中，她从未经历过这种折磨人的痛苦。她蜷缩在房间的角落里，把头埋在胳膊里，有种她无法辨认的奇怪喘息，直到她意识到那是她发出来的，每一次喘息，她都在说她的名字。

卡罗尔，求你了。

她闭上眼睛，让自己沉浸在回忆中，努力回忆卡罗尔拥抱她的感觉。那时她感到安全，温暖。

被爱着。

卡罗尔，我亲爱的，我很抱歉。

她的眼睛刺痛，但她紧紧地闭上眼睛，试图不让眼泪掉下来——如果她在这个房间里分崩离析，她将永远无法及时振作起来，她拖得越久，就越不愿意离开。现在的赌注太高，她不能抽身离开，她觉得整个宇宙的重量又重新落在她的肩上。

这是唯一的办法。

但是，天啊，卡罗尔……我希望我们有更多的时间。

敲门声把她从痛苦中拉了出来，她跳了起来，克林特伸进脸来，拇指指向主机库，她微微踉跄了一下。他看起来比他在日本的时候好多了，她干巴巴地想。他的脸颊上有一抹红晕，眼睛里有着和之前一样的火花在跳动，那时他们还是神盾局工作的搭档。

“准备好了吗？” 他的声音里有一种兴奋，她不能因此责怪他。

“是的，”她努力不让自己的声音破裂，她把报告整整齐齐地叠成一堆，并把它们推到一边——这是一种她从未打破的习惯——在顿了一下后跟着他走。“你知道吗？再给我五分钟。我会赶上的。”

她等到他听不见的时候，才把椅子拉出来，坐进椅子里，用手捂着自己的脸。“星期五？”

“什么事，罗曼诺夫小姐？”

“我需要你帮我录一条信息。”

“好的，我该发给谁呢？”

“卡——”她发出一声呜咽，然后用手捂住嘴，希望没有其他人听到。”我要你——把这个信息发给——”

又一声轻柔的呜咽从她的胸膛里钻了出来。

“卡罗尔·丹弗斯，这是给卡罗尔·丹弗斯的留言。”


	13. 卡罗尔

**我来了，等着我，我听见墙壁重复着我的脚步声，听起来像是击鼓声。**

**我们并不孤单，我听见岩石回荡着我们的歌声，我来了。**

**——Wait for Me (Reprise), Hadestown**

* * *

谣言在整个银河系中传播。

卡罗尔访问的每一个星球，都能听到他们街道上悄悄的议论——地球上已经发出了号召，一直帮助维持和平的两位守护者已经听从号召，走了。她已经能看出这些传言所带来的影响，甚至在她所在的宇宙象限里也是如此——他们应该是走了才不到两天，太空海盗活动就明显增多，她所登陆的星球上的人（外星人）都对在阴影里跃跃欲试。

然而，尽管紧张的气氛挥之不去，她仍能感觉到希望在空气中传播——但是仍然，她很担心。

她脑里有个微弱的声音，拒绝保持沉默。

你为什么还在这里？你为什么不现在回地球？

如果娜塔莎需要你怎么办？

你知道地球没有足够的技术发送信号到这里；如果娜塔莎一直在呼叫你，而你错过了呢？

她把那声音推开，在门口看着索伦柔和地对另一个斯克鲁人指挥官低语，然后向卡罗尔招手。

“你很担心，”一旦卡罗尔走到听力范围内，索伦就开门见山地说。她的声音温柔而理解，但是卡罗尔仍然感到一阵内疚。她来到他们所在的地方星系是为了响应索伦的救援请求，但是在过去的几天里，她什么也没做，只是心不在焉。

“我是来帮忙的，”她诚恳地答应索伦，已经迫不及待地想打一架了。自从她几个月前离开地球以来，她除了清除周围星系的克里人势力和雇佣兵之外什么也没做，但是她对地球上空的谣言、对娜塔莎的担忧在她的血管里嗡嗡作响，使她感到焦虑。焦躁不安。

“但你认为你回到地球更能帮忙。” 索伦从座位上站了起来，微微伸展身体。“我需要休息一下。来，跟我走走。”

卡罗尔挽住他伸出的胳膊，让索伦带路，沿着蜿蜒的人行道，穿过定居点外的森林。那里很安静，很令人平静——孩子们玩耍的声音渐渐消失，取而代之的是微风轻拂树木的沙沙声——她闭上眼睛时，几乎可以想象自己又回到了地球上，四肢伸开地躺在复仇者基地的花园里，而娜塔莎则静静地坐在身边的长椅上工作。在过去的一周里，她肩膀上一直承受的紧张感稍微消失了一些，索伦在放开手之前迅速握了握她的手，转过身来正视着卡罗尔。

“卡罗尔，我认识你好几年了，”她认真地说。“你是我的好朋友。姐妹。所以请相信我，我认为你应该回家了。”

“我答应过要帮忙的，”卡罗尔有气无力地低声说——但是索伦用强烈的目光盯着她，她的眼睛是一种深邃迷人的绿色漩涡，有那么一会儿，卡罗尔猛然被抛回到另一个时间，另一个地方——

另一个森林——一双森林绿色的眼睛高兴地亮了起来，然后她的视线充满了红色，娜塔莎把自己投入她的怀抱，把脸埋在她的脖子上。

“我想你了，”红头发的女人在呼吸间说，在她的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下，卡罗尔低哼着同意着，用她的嘴唇在塔莎的额头上轻轻扫过。

”我也很想你。”——

随着记忆渐渐淡去，她微微动了动，一想到又把娜塔莎抱在怀里的感觉是多么真实，她就痛彻心扉。她的脸颊上有一丝湿润；她甚至没有意识到自己在哭，直到索伦退开前用拇指擦了擦她的眼泪她才发现。

“只要答应我你很快会回来就行。”

她点点头，视线依然模糊，知道自己已经被解雇了，也意识到反对是没有用的。索伦迅速拥抱了她一下，轻声说了声“祝你好运” ，然后在卡罗尔仰起头观察天空时退到安全距离。现在已经快到傍晚了——太阳在外星的天空中投射出明亮的绿色条纹，非常美丽，但是卡罗尔认为这无法与她在地球上看到的日落相提并论。

她轻敲着手腕，手套里的屏幕闪烁着被激活了。

“丹弗斯小姐，有什么事吗？” 嵌在她衣服里的小喇叭里传出一个尖细的声音，她笑了。

“我需要你帮我计算一些坐标。”

“好的。丹弗斯小姐，目的地是？”

当她离开地面时，她周围的世界消失在柔和的白光中。

“地球，ET，我们要回家了。”


End file.
